To Put It Simply
by CosmicParasite
Summary: Richies thoughts on Virgil among other things... Rated T for Mention of VR slash and mild cussing. One-shot.


Authors note:

_Hey guys. I'd just like to say right off the bat that no, I'm not dead. Also, I finally got a beta-reader! Yep, my older sibling PKOwl. _

Warnings:

_nothing big. Rated T for mention or guy on guy stuff and slight cursing. _

Disclaimer:

_Again with this? Stupid liability's... I do not own Static shock, This is for my/your amusement. I no take credit, you no sue. All I did was come up with a plot bunny and run with it. I don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah. _

xxxxx

To put it simply-

My name is Richard Foley. I'm your average high school student, minus the whole super genius who's discovered that his sexual orientation lays just past the line of abnormality compared to your run of the mill 'raised in the 1930's' psyche.

Sarcasm aside, I've become quite infatuated with my crime-fighting partner and not to mention _straight_ best friend. As you've probably guessed, I haven't told him. Hell, I haven't even come out of the closet yet!

On a side note, I'm pretty sure my dad would disown me if he ever found out. Yep, that's my father dearest.

Getting a little side-tracked, aren't I? I guess what I'm trying to so say is… well, I'm in love. I don't know how, why or when it happened, but it did. I love him. How could I not? He's just so… amazing. He's my everything.

Sorry for being a bit clichéd, but I can't help it! Sure, he has his flaws. He's always late, he loses everything, he can't take anything seriously, he can be a complete ass when it comes to being wrong… but yet, there's just something about him, so enticing, so… perfect in every meaning of the term.

Sure, you can interpret my feelings however you want or find absolutely repulsive, but that doesn't change the fact that they're there. Every time I think of him my heart goes aflutter with a mix of emotions that still perplex me, but aren't any less enjoyable. God. I get that feeling whenever I'm around him. Whenever our hands brush or when we sit together… it's there. It's so… indescribable. I just can't even put it into words the way he makes me feel. …The things I want to feel.

…still. If I somehow manage to grow a pair and out myself to V… what will he think? Would he accept my feelings? Would he return them? Would he… reject me? I can't stand the thought of jeopardizing our friendship over my little crush.

….But…What if he feels the same way? What if he wants me to tell him? ….No, he's straight (unfortunately). He likes Daisy… Doesn't he?

Damnit! How can I put it anymore clearly!? How can I show him anymore clearly? He's just so… frustrating. Those little winks I give him or the somewhat suggestive things I say to get his attention. He just acts like it's nothing. Like it's just a casual conversation.

Idiot. It's official. I'm in love with a bloody idiot… I can't believe how dense that boy can be! I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Sharon's right! (something that I'd never say aloud at the risk of being beaten to death with a shoe by my best friend) That boy's as dense as a sponge cake! Well, when she makes them, anyway. As I said before, he's a complete and utter idiot. still… I suppose that he's my idiot.

Yes, my idiot. That's a great way to put it. Please, note my sarcasm and add a lot of emphasis on the 'great'. Honestly, he's not stupid, he's an A student. He's just a bit… slow on the uptake, especially when it comes to people. Let alone what some would call 'love', but I digress.

Virgil. God. What can I say? The things that come to mind at the mere mention of name that bring such an explosion of thoughts, memories, feelings and love that is Virgil.

Sometimes I forget that V's not family… that I'm not a Hawkins. I might as well be, they love me more that my dad ever did. I have so many pictures of them and me at the park, the center, even on vacation. Hell, I practically live with them. Virgil's closet is filled with my clothes and I have spare toothbrush at his house and everything. Not that I'm complaining, it's just something you notice after a while.

Back to the whole 'eek, I'm in love with my best friend' crisis. Everything I want to say has already been said. Virgil is… Virgil. That's the only way I can put it. It's just Virgil, but so much more than that. To put it simply, I suppose I'd have to say that it's just Virgil being himself that makes me feel this way. Yes, to put it simply… it's simply… Virgil. Just simply Virgil.

xxxxx

This is not edited by my beta-reader because I just sat here ran with the idea for two days and I just have to post it. So please, don't stab me for any careless grammar or spelling mistakes. I am but a poor girl with some major hero-worship/heroslash going on…. Seriously, no stabbing of the author.

Sorry for the shortness, so not cool, I know. Although, If people like this, then I am obligated to continue, but as of now, it stays as but a very short one-shot.

As always, reviews are appreciated, but never demanded.


End file.
